


Фамильяр

by TylerAsDurden



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy Tale Style, Familiar!AU, First Time, M/M, Xenophilia, art by Max_Maks_Art, kind of adventure, ru:Shadowhunters Reverse Big Bang 2018, top!alec, weird kind of friends to lovers, wolf!Alec
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: Все знали — нет мага без фамильяра.





	Фамильяр

**Author's Note:**

> идея и арты: прекрасная @Max_Maks_Art http://maxmaksart.tumblr.com

_Фамилья́р (англ. familiar, фр. familier) — волшебный териоморфный дух, согласно средневековым поверьям, служивший ведьмам, колдунам и другим практикующим магию._

Он сопровождал караван за символическую плату и только до тех пор, пока им по пути — до ворот ближайшего крупного города, где Магнусу предстояло свернуть на бездорожье и уйти в леса.

Кот смотрел на Магнуса. Магнус смотрел на кота. Рыжий, упитанный и ухоженный, с длинными усищами и хмурой, слишком уж умной мордой, тот совсем не походил на бродягу. Витай в караване еще хоть немного магии, решил бы — чей-то фамильяр. Но сам он был здесь единственным представителем своей расы. 

Немного веяло над караваном магией фей: Магнус готов был поклясться, что вот уже третью ночь в шатре прекрасной Изабель скрывается южный эльф, подданный Благого двора, не сумевший устоять перед чарами юной цыганки. А кроме — мрачный, высокий и темный, с кожей цвета старой древесной смолы, торговец свитками и книгами по имени Люциан и его дерзкая нареченная дочь, такая же смуглая, но в оттенок крепкого чая, разлитого с молоком, Майя, — явно были из двуликого племени. Магнус гадал только, матёрыми волками те оборачиваются при полной луне или могучими бурыми медведями.

Остальные были людьми.

Вечер над степью, в которой они встали на очередной привал, сгущался золотистыми розовыми сумерками. Люди постепенно собирались к костру, ища в привычном кругу жаркой июльской ночью не тепла, но покоя и развлечений.

Кот отслеживал каждое движение Магнуса, словно решал — хищник тот или мышь. 

— Где же твой хозяин?

— У Черча нет хозяина. Он с нами и сам по себе, — мальчишка, темноволосый и светлоглазый, бесстрашно вытянул руку, погладил пушистый загривок, а животное даже не шелохнулось, не шарахаясь от ласки, но и не подставляясь.

Расслышав кличку, Магнус приподнял брови, собираясь спросить, знает ли мальчик изначальное значение слова, принадлежащее умершему языку, но тот опередил его:

— Мы зовем его так, потому что подобрали у остова сгоревшей церкви старых богов. 

— Что ж, не худшее имя для питомца, — рассмеялся Магнус.

По правде, всплывшая в голове картинка, история, которая за ней стояла, наводила на не самые радостные мысли.

Ему было десять, и к нему впервые пришла магия. Он старался не вспоминать ту неделю, ненавидел ее вспоминать. Хотя запах гари, ледяная рука матери, кровь повсюду и то, как он, сбивая босые ступни и задыхаясь, бежал, пока не упал без сил, до сих пор преследовали его по ночам.

А когда он очнулся, что-то горячее и мягкое согревало бок, оттягивая на себя немного страха и боли. Ему было десять, к нему пришла его магия, а следом — серый почти до черного волк с невозможными голубыми глазами.

Магнус сморгнул воспоминание, потянулся морёным березовым посохом к костру и бездумно пошевелил угли.

— В детстве у меня была собака, — пояснил он, радуясь, что Алек был достаточно далеко и не мог слышать. Но что правда, то правда. — Мы остались когда-то совсем одни, и я думал: вот он — мой верный пес, с которым нам и предстоит пройти все испытания жизни... И я дал ему имя Селёдка, — он сделал вид, будто улыбается смущенно под внимательными взглядами слушателей. — Что поделать, до сих пор уверен — лучше рыбы в мире не найти.

Дети радостно рассмеялись, взрослые мужчины сдержанно поухмылялись в бороды, женщины покачали головами, словно узнавая в истории собственного ребенка. Магнус умел привлечь публику, что бы ни говорил.

Конечно, сейчас он всем, кто спрашивал, готов был сказать, что имя его фамильяра от гордого Александр — защитник. И только они с Алеком знали: «alec» на его родном островном наречии — сельдь. Смешки стихли, и только младшие казались настроенными на продолжение. Магнус их не разочаровал.

— Но кто-то находит забавным даже имя моего коня. Подумать только, что странного в том, чтобы седлать Председателя?

Пока ночь верно вступала в свои владения, опускаясь тьмой на опалённую солнцем землю до самого горизонта, Магнус развлекал желавших слушать байками. То, что было для него воспоминаниями, а тем более юностью или детством, для внимавших давно стало легендами, изящными или забавными, поучительными или похабными, и в каждой вранья и вымысла лежало на полный короб. Но Магнус умело балансировал, вкрапляя истину и подробности так, чтобы и самому говорить, что помнит, и слушателям оставлять простор для узнавания мифов, впитанных с молоком матери.

Девочка рассматривала его сначала украдкой, потом все пристальнее, словно пыталась отыскать взглядом нечто, скрытое под одеждой или в полах плаща. Магнус вовлекся в игру, делая вид, что не замечает ее внимания, и ожидая, пока та решится узнать сама. Люди расходились от костра и устраивались на ночь, и вскоре кроме девочки и Магнуса в кругу золотистого света пламени остались лишь дремлющий следопыт и настырный кот.

— А где твой фамильяр?

Для многих этот вопрос был опасным, ведь маг без фамильяра вызывал лютые подозрения, почти всегда оправданные. Но сейчас, заданный с совершенно детской непосредственностью, не таил ни насмешки, ни страха, ни подозрения. Лишь любопытство, такое звонкое и прямое, что Магнус рассмеялся.

— На расстоянии волчьего воя, — с улыбкой ответил он. — Мой Александр не слишком любит людей.

— И ты по нему не скучаешь? — большие блюдца ее темных глаз, казалось, расширились до мистических размеров. Что сказать, это был совсем не тот вопрос, который предполагал услышать Магнус.

— Каждое мгновение, — тихо и с неожиданной для себя откровенностью произнес он. Девочка кивнула со всей серьезностью, словно он сдал экзамен. 

Магнус посмотрел вдаль. Где-то на неведомом, неощутимом расстоянии был его волк. Все что могли сказать обостренные магией чувства: был, живой, целый и невредимый. Магнус накрыл ладонью собственную шею в месте, где ещё пару недель назад грозил остаться страшный широкий шрам. Будь он человеком. Будь он один. Магнус смотрел на полотно степи, казавшееся сейчас бесконечным, и поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Девочки уже не было рядом, и он не мог понять, сколько прошло времени. Пора было и ему передохнуть.

Проверяя обереги и чары, готовясь ко сну, он думал о том, как иногда завидовал тем, у кого фамильяры могли сойти за ручное зверьё: кошки, вороны, змеи и пауки редко оставляли своих магов даже на сутки, вливаясь в обстановку и верно присутствуя рядом. Но не в его силах было изменить суть собственного фамильяра, да он и не хотел, если бы даже мог. Ведь так или иначе, тот был им самим, отражением сути, неотделимой частью... Магнус споткнулся в мыслях. Последние дни, чем ближе был очередной совет, тем чаще он задавался вопросом — такой ли уж неотделимой? И видят небеса, не хотел знать ответа раньше назначенного времени.

У стен города были ещё до обеда. Можно было перехватить горячей еды в таверне, но Магнус не стал рисковать ни временем, ни покоем — его могли искать. Да совершенно точно искали, а в городе, в столпище стражи и вольных наемников, наткнуться на тех, кому за него, живого или мертвого, платили звонкой монетой, было намного проще. Распрощался с торговцами и двинулся сразу к чаще. Повезет, и уже следующее утро он встретит у подножия Лысой горы, а там пять-шесть часов до места, где собирался в нынешнем году Ковен.

Лес начался сухостоем. Вместо тропки Магнус использовал маленький ледяной ручей, вьющийся от ключа и заканчивавшийся у стен города, шел от устья к истоку, зная: там, в другой стороне, его ждут болота. Мёртвые деревца и кусты постепенно сменялись зеленью, водный поток крепчал, а под ногами сначала проглядывал мох, за ним — настоящие лесные травы. Добравшись до густо растущих сосен, он глубоко вдохнул полной грудью. Свежий воздух скоро сменится плотным туманом, таким густым, что мимо воли наберется и в рот, осядет на корне языка привкусом тины. Магнус обернулся, внимательно осмотрелся по сторонам, коснулся древесного ствола, приветствуя духов леса. Решил — самое время для привала.

Здесь, на окраине владений болотного царя, уже ощущалась его липкая власть: запахи, потяжелевший воздух — милостивые предупреждения анцибала. Алек к такому месту не подошел бы и за версту. Будь он в этой дороге рядом, потащил бы Магнуса в обход, убедил бы потерять сутки, но не приближаться к опасным что днём, что ночью болотам. Но Алека здесь не было. Он отделился в утро, когда Магнус решил вступить в караван, и не показывался до сих пор, не подавал знаков. Словно чуял, что теперь всё не как всегда, что этот совет станет для них особым. Чуял и не одобрял решения Магнуса.

Тот вытащил из кармана костяную трубку и мешочек с табаком. Что ж, пока нет рядом фамильяра с его чувствительным нюхом, можно и успокоиться простым способом, без зелий и медитаций. Прикуривал долго, в сыром воздухе огонек от огнива не брался, и пришлось зажечь палец, рискуя обратить остатки табака в пепел. Повезло. Первые затяжки после долгого перерыва дались горечью и першением, но после дым разошелся по легким, пустил свой хмелящий яд в вены. Магнус выдыхал кораблики, котов и драконов — дурачась и любуюсь своими изощрениями, которые чаще приберегал для иллюстрации сказок.

Он так увлекся, что не заметил, позволил солнцу спуститься слишком низко к зеленым кронам. Не поторопится — и придётся в самом деле заночевать на болоте. А уж там, если приструнит духов, может и будет лучше спать, но за лишнюю работу ему никто не заплатит. И потому он просто свернул глубже в лес, в чащу, где не тянуло водой, меньше был тяжёлый запах живой сырости, стараясь пройти топи по окраине.

Вечерело. Задурманенный неспокойными думами, он бродил долго, едва не заплутал и не вошёл в трясину. Светлячки какое-то время тянулись за ним. Чувствуя магию, те признавали в нем своего, пусть и какого-то неправильного. Магнус так погрузился в свои мысли, в ощущение леса, от которого почти отвык за последние пару месяцев, что внезапная тишина оглушила как обухом по голове. Он застыл на месте, не сразу понимая, что происходит. Лес почувствовал чужака. Вояку или охотника — того и другого Магнус предпочел бы не встречать, но могло статься...

И тогда тишину разорвал короткий волчий вой. Условный знак, которому Магнус доверял как самому себе. Подавил первый инстинкт — сорваться, убежать, скрыться. В голове у него созревал план. Он медленно шел, почти незаметно меняя направление, закладывая круг, беззвучно бормоча заговор. Через какое-то время преследование стало ощущаться еще и затылком.

Хорошо, что он не стал делать бесплатной работы, не поддался привычке, противоречащей инстинктам. Не поссорился с болотными духами. Глядишь, теперь можно будет и на ночь остаться на приглянувшейся поляне. Если все получится, его преследователи сойдут за подношение.

Схватка началась со звона воздуха под точёным лезвием. Кто-то из наемников занервничал? Или почуял ловушку. Сподручнее было бы первое, но и ко второму Магнус был готов. Так хотелось парням узнать, из какого теста тот сделан, и он не собирался отказывать.

Первый дротик вонзился в бедро тому, что помоложе, и парень противно, рвано взвизгнул, скрипучий голос дал петуха, спугнув какую-то затаившуюся живность. Магнус метнул кинжал, нацелив его магией, и наконец побежал. Ноги привычно касались мха, пружинили, обходили коряги и корни. Преследователи не отличались той же ловкостью.

Впереди сквозь ветки стало мелькать зеленым бледное до поры свечение.

Прогалина удачно подходила для боя. Можно было немного развернуться, оставалось место и для замаха, и для удара — да такого, чтобы ничего не поджечь, не навредить лесу. А эти — главное было пустить им кровь, дальше духи помогут, не упустят свое. Преследователей было пятеро. Большая группа. Похоже, знали, что охотятся на мага, но оставался ли у него шанс прикинуться слабее, чем есть? Подстегнуть у погони азарт не использовать новомодных ловушек, так, руками, живьем взять шельму?

Магнус обладал неоспоримым талантом заводить врагов среди сильных мира сего.

Но что он мог поделать, если именно так называемые сильные обрастали несметным количеством пороков и любовью к жестоким опасным играм. Впрочем, к счастью, в большинстве враги Магнуса были смертными, так что проходило лет тридцать и счетчик тех, кто мог желать ему смерти, неизменно крутился вниз, ведь число сокращалось естественным путем.

На прогалине Магнус сморгнул наконец чары с глаз, не опасаясь больше зазря насторожить зверье. Теперь ему нужно было его истинное зрение — преимущество, а коль повезет, и инструмент устрашения. Не повезло: ни один из головорезов не дрогнул, даже не оскалился в подступающей ярости. Что ж, философски рассудил Магнус, не всё сразу.

На рукавах наёмничьих кожаных курток с бляхами, заменявшими лёгкий доспех, виднелись чёрные нашивки с мечом и золотой летящей с неба звездой — Валентин Моргенштерн был обременён маниакальной тягой клеймить своё, пусть даже собственность и была временной. Впрочем, этим парням, как безвольному скоту, предстояло носить клеймо до самой смерти. Пусть пока они об этом и не знали. Уж очень хороша была прогалина и так удачно примыкала к самому хлябкому берегу болота.

— Это как же много Моргенштерн платит за мою голову, — с каждым словом он делал осторожный шаг влево, ещё влево, как хищники кружат перед схваткой, — что вы поперлись за магом в священный лес?

— Это не священный лес, — взвизгнул самый молодой, раненный в ногу, солдатик.

— О, как же, ведь границы священного леса строго уложены в ваши человечьи карты. Ни деревца за очерченный на бумаге контур, ни тропки, вне описанных людскими чернилами? Ведьмина чаща, Дремучий бор, тут — Колдовские болота, всё сплошь безопасность, примыкающая к неизведанному густолесью?

Молодой дернулся, но не потерял стойки, остальные — шли за ним как на привязи, уверенные, что теснят, смыкали кольцо. Ещё чуть-чуть.

Заговаривая псам Валентина зубы, он гадал, чем же извечно толкает себя в подобные скользкие ситуации? Он не был склонен вершить справедливость направо и налево, но стоило оказаться вблизи извращенной жестокости, никак не удавалось удержать себя в руках. Может статься, всё оттого, что он давно уже растерял всё, о чём мог беспокоиться. И вознамерился прямо сейчас отпустить единственное существо, которому до сих пор был небезразличен. В решении не было альтруизма: скорее уж эгоизм и холодный расчёт, помноженные на поиск мнимой свободы. Определённости.

Наст под ногами не хрустел, но хлюпал, не позволяя и на секунду забыть, где он находится. Магнус улыбался с вызовом и издёвкой, стараясь как можно дольше удержать внимание наёмников на своём наглом лице. Всегда срабатывало. И теперь обязано было сработать. Он не собирался умирать здесь и сейчас, не до новолуния. Не до того, как пройдет клятое Испытание.

Мысль, что он делает правильное дело, в кои-то веки не приносила ни покоя, ни удовлетворения. Но он был твердо намерен завершить начатое, так что схватка, в которой можно было бы сбросить и нервозность, и напряжение, оказалась как нельзя кстати. Завершив круг, он ткнул посохом в рыхлую землю за спиной и лишь подтолкнул магию — не стал вливать собственной: для чего, если место так и кипело древним, природным? Зеленое свечение мигнуло едва заметно, прежде чем разгореться в полную силу. Он ухмыльнулся: все охотники за головой бестии Магнуса Бейна очутились по ту сторону круга. Да, задержись хоть один из них в его пределах, демонстрация силы вышла бы весьма наглядной, но как ни крути, сбилась бы и красота момента, стёртая резким мельтешением боя. А Магнус любил добавить любому действию немного драматичности.

— Знаете ли вы, кому служите? Что он за человек? За кого, за какие деньги собрались умереть?

Магнус не любил убивать, обходился без этого столько, сколько было возможно. Но сейчас не обманывался. Наёмники знали. А даже если бы слухи обошли их стороной — тем было плевать. Они служили хозяину. Тому, кто вовремя подбрасывал со стола кость пожирнее. А чем тот жил, было уже не их ума заботой.

Сжимая березовый посох в ладонях покрепче, поднимая медленно руки, Магнус напомнил самому себе. Слухи, обернувшиеся правдой. Что Моргенштерн делал с родными детьми с самого их младенчества. Через что проходили неосторожно попавшие к нему в лапы чужаки. Шаг, осторожный оборот посоха в руках, ещё шаг, ещё оборот. Выпад.

Не поддались. Всё же готовились, знали, куда идут. Магнус напомнил себе другое: достаточно пустить им кровь. И ни за что, ни при каких обстоятельствах не выходить из круга. Всадил посох в мягкую землю, вогнал на добрых полтора локтя, накрепко. Наёмники шуганулись, прянули на шаг от круга, думали — вот теперь колдун взялся за свое. Думали увидят магию. Магия в самом деле лилась из его ладоней, но не была ни эффектной, ни боевой: незаметно, вибрацией и толчками, посох рос вширь и ввысь, становясь шестом и опорой. 

Закончив, Магнус сжал ладони покрепче и оттолкнулся от земли. Наёмники не успевали. Он крутился, танцевал возле юной безлистой березки, меча в них дротики — по одному на каждого противника, а зловещее зелёное пламя анцыбала не подпускало их ближе. Растерянных, теперь уже в самом деле обозлённых. Напуганных потусторонним могильным воем, который они пока и не осознавали, и не слышали толком. Но который пульсацией поднимался из болотного марева, стоило первой капле крови окропить благодатную землю.

Духи явились в мановение ока, сразу. Вот не было их, а вот — соткались из воздуха, тины, гнилых коряг, бросились, схватили цепкими лапами незадачливых воинов. Те только и успели, что вскрикнуть, и тут же забулькали, заклокотали, давясь мутной водой и илом. И за мгновение всё стихло и замерло, будто ничего и не было: ни боя, ни пламени, ни голодных бестий. Прогалина молчала, деревце едва не в самом её центре выглядело так, словно всегда здесь росло. Магнус выдохнул, успокаивая колотящееся бешеным ритмом сердце, и с тоской оглядел белый ствол — хороший был посох. Прикрыл устало глаза.

И почувствовал, как жёстким ударом что-то влетело в грудь, примяло рёбра, заставило потерять равновесие и рухнуть на землю. Не знай он, что любую опасность почувствовал бы заранее, уже бы поседел от страха.

— Как думаешь, Александр, мне бы пошла седина? И эй, ты ведь не любишь болот?

Волк по-собачьи склонил набок голову, а потом согласно чихнул, отступая на шаг, оставляя Магнусу пространство подняться. На что-то во влажном, сыром воздухе у него всегда была аллергия. Но упрямство фамильяра, казалось, было сильнее даже тяги раззявленной пасти смерти, что уж говорить о каком-то насморке.

Магнус дёрнулся, ловко обхватил волка прямо за мощную шею. Обнял, притягивая к себе. Сколько бы тебя ещё носило в отдалении, если бы не опасность? — не спросил. Волк и сам прижался, вывернул башку, лизнул по скуле и уху, вильнул хвостом, как настоящий пёс. Они оба дьявольски скучали.

Стоило первому восторгу схлынуть, Алек обошел его кругом, обнюхал тщательно и придирчиво — искал травмы и раны, как всегда, словно Магнус был его несмышлёным кутёнком. Обрычал недовольно ссадины на ладонях, толкнул в бедро. После, удовлетворённый, сбежал обойти и пометить территорию.

Они были странным тандемом, в глазах непосвященного едва не рушащим каноны: так часто опускались до склок, так редко сходились во мнениях, так надолго оставались порознь. Но только когда они оказывались рядом, Магнус чувствовал вновь реальность, цельность — сердце его было на месте.

Отправляясь ко сну на сыто притихшей прогалине, Магнус раскрыл запасную подстилку, приглашая Алека улечься рядом. Они не делали так слишком давно, но волк неожиданно согласился. Опустил голову Манусу на плечо, прижался горячим боком. От него пахло несовместимо — волей и родным домом. Закрыв глаза, Магнус провалился в спокойный, мягкий сон, не тревожащий его видениями или зовом.

Пьянка гурьбой, веселые псевдо-ритуальные танцы, смех колоколом, потешные истории и обмены — всё, чему Магнус раньше с радостью становился не только участником, но заводилой, сегодня шло мимо, вне. Шум даже не мешал бы думать, будь в его голове хоть осколок мысли.

Также миновали последние сутки, путь по лесу, подъем на Лысую гору, которая и горой то не была, лишь видимость, для примитивного человечьего глаза, скрывавшая то, что не мог понять и принять смертный ум. Месту куда больше подошло бы имя Жерло. А город внутри, за плеядой голых холодных скал, легко бы сошёл за вулкан. Особенно в дни, собиравшие раз в сотню лет весь Ковен с учениками да подмастерьями на шумный праздник в половину лунного месяца длиной — от новолуния до полной луны, — венчавшийся диким разнузданным Шабашем, каждый из которых бывал свирепее предыдущего.

Маги толпились и впервые за всё время казались ему похожими на копошащийся сонм опарышей.

Кружилась голова, желудок подкатывал к горлу тошнотой. Окаймленное кольцом скал небо мнилось недостижимой обманкой, отсутствие даже малейшего ветерка дополняло ощущение замкнутого пространства.

Магнус вдруг захотел оказаться за тысячу миль отсюда. Или чтобы уже наступило завтра. С самого утра Алек не отходил от него ни на шаг. Ловил настроение, тёрся о ноги, толкался горячим лбом под ладонь. После — терпел толпу, всех, кто считал нужным обнять Магнуса или поздороваться с ним за руку. Мирился с гамом, музыкой, пьяным духом и чуждой магией. Лежал у ног, отгоняя суровым взглядом алкавших знакомства. Магнус втягивал носом иллюзорный запах псины, ища в нём покоя. Лишь полчаса назад Алек, поприветствовав в своей манере Рагнора, мазнул о Магнуса боком и сбежал, ловко маневрируя между тел и тюков. Ощущалось — он рядом, не покинул даже границ мёртвого города, стоит позвать — услышит. Но Магнусу не хотелось звать. Ему хотелось завыть. Он протянул руку, схватил привычно молчаливого друга за рукав, склонился ближе и зашептал лихорадочно, как прорвало:

— Маги едва не с рождения верят в свою избранность. Мол, такие мы дивные да особенные из всех земных тварей, имеем идеальную пару, живую, дарованную магией с потрохами. Ну что ты молчишь, Рагнор? Что, не так? Не так мы думаем? Не так думаешь ты сам? — слова слетали с языка, лились как родные, но были чуждыми и незнакомыми. В горле страшно першило.

Рафаэль, ящер-фамильяр друга, высунул любопытную голову у него из-за пазухи, пока тот напряженно смотрел Магнусу в глаза.

— А ты ведь не пьян. Я знаю, когда ты пьян, старый друг.

Магнус неопределенно пожал плечами, не соглашаясь и не оспаривая услышанное. Рывком поднялся на ноги. Рагнор пошел за ним, прочь с усеянной кострами площади, ко входу в выбитую в скалах вереницу покоев, дальше, в нутро, к прикрытой печатью Магнуса двери. Оберег мигнул синим, узнавая, и впустил за порог.

В соседней келье, похоже, резвилась пьяная оргия, и Магнус раздраженно дёрнул запястьем, наложил простой звуковой барьер. Сел на койку, принял из руки друга кубок с тёплым пресным вином. Осушил залпом, нахмурился, собирая энергию, призвал издалека, из собственного старого погреба, выдержанное красное, налил обоим.

— Что с тобой случилось?

Увиливать от вопросов Рагнора Фелла было также бесполезно, как из рогатки стрелять в дракона. Магнус вздохнул.

Однажды в лихорадке он видел сон. Яркий и бессвязный, сродни галлюцинациям, приходившим к островным шаманам в наркотическом угаре сжигаемых на кострах ядовитых трав. Манящий, словно мираж в опаленной солнцем пустыне. Краткий как всполох. Засевший в голове, будто навязчивый мотив легкомысленной песни барда.

Будь Магнус впечатлительной девой, не разменяй к тому моменту вторую сотню прожитых лет, не мучайся тогда снова безвозвратно разбитым сердцем, принял бы явившийся сон за знамение. Сладкое и желанное, драгоценнее всех рубинов мира.

Во сне перед ним предстал мужчина мечты: суровый, юный, горячее жерла вулкана, совершеннее божества. Что-то кольнуло у Магнуса в сердце, сжалось и так и не ослабило хватки годы спустя. И намного позднее Магнус задумался, не было ли это проклятием или сглазом.

Койка скрипнула, принимая вес, камень стены ужалил лопатки холодом. Рагнор уселся в кресло, впиваясь внимательным взглядом, но не поторапливая. Воспоминание казалось неуместным и жгло виски.

С тех пор прошел едва не полный век. У Магнуса были любовники и любовницы, люди и нелюди, с которыми он проводил пару ночей или годы. Но он вдруг понял, что так и не влюблялся. А теперь и вовсе — закостенел, захлопнул сердце тяжелой крышкой, как отравленный колодец. И не искал, не мог впустить кого бы то ни было глубже в душу. Он привязывался, он заводил дружбу, он вспыхивал пьянящей страстью и сгорал в ней с прилежным рвением. Но с того странного лихорадочного сна что-то у него внутри изменилось и было заперто безвозвратно.

Последние недели выдались беспокойными. Множество лиц, событий сваливались, сливаясь в плотную вереницу, а его старое закостенелое сердце вдруг стало ныть и отдаваться болезненными спазмами. 

Магнус покрутил кубок в ладони. Неограненные камни в его боках смотрелись тяжеловесно, угрожали ранить, пустить неосторожному кровь. Нервная улыбка мелькнула на лице и пропала.

Выходило, ему нечего рассказать Рагнору. Не мутными знаками и шалящим сердцем делиться двум древним магам. Тот смотрел пристально, лишь пригубив свое вино, и в свете свечей его зелёная кожа казалась матовой и отливала розовым золотом.

Сказать, что принял безумное решение? Взялся взвалить на себя невыносимую честь или запятнаться несмываемым позором — всё или ничего? Так похоже на него и так для него нетипично.

Вино горчило и отдавало лесными травами.

На его памяти смельчаков набралось всего душ двадцать, да и те, ведомые амбицией, самоуверенностью, иногда — романтическим бредом о единственной и настоящей любви. Порой — одним под оберткой другого, но никогда не смутными предчувствиями, и уж тем более не усталостью. В его же случае всё было так, как было. Он медленно повернулся к окну-бойнице — от кого тут собирался защищаться Ковен? От кого защищался в незапамятные времена? Наведённая тишина давила, ввинчивалась в уши, пролегала осязаемой границей между здесь и там, возвращала тошноту. Магнусу было муторно. Там — оставался Алек. Живой, верный, способный постоять за себя и за Магнуса. Комната плыла и едва не двоилась перед глазами, для чего даже не было настоящих причин.

Новое чувство, мерзость под ребрами, появилось совсем недавно. Ощущение того, что он собирался пойти на предательство. Намерен оставить единственное существо, которое его не бросало. Но Магнус не был намерен. Он просто оказался ни в чем не уверенным, как когда-то в годы сумасшедшей, хмельной юности.

Рагнор ждал. Магнус хотел быть честным.

— Я устал. Не прямо сейчас. Пресытился, утомился миром, будь он неладен. Словно весь запас сил вышел наружу, словно время, мне отведенное, сузилось до сегодня. Я ничего не чувствую, — он сглотнул, прогоняя страшные слова по занемевшему горлу, плеснул на язык вина. — Помнишь, как чувствовалось раньше? Помнишь наши приключения? Как пел ветер, как манили океаны, как красиво всходило солнце и сладки были поцелуи? Ты помнишь?

Магнус говорил так, словно вино в кубке, наконец ударило в голову, но Рагнор непостижимым образом понимал. Всегда понимал.

— Мне-то не ври. И себе не ври, будь добр.

Комнату качало, как каюту на шхуне в шторм. Магнус вслушивался в тишину, тянулся к ней, нащупывал какую-то нестыковку, неправильность сверх его внутренних метаний.

И не слышал дыхания Рагнора. Видел, как вздымается грудь, как копошится за пазухой Рафаэль. Но ничего не слышал.

Сюртук на друге-колдуне вдруг зашевелился у самого горла, затрепетал. Зазвучали хлопки, словно стая летучих мышей взмыла в воздух. Рубашка треснула. И оттуда на Магнуса выпрыгнул огромный иссиня-чёрный волк.

Испытание началось.

Испытание продолжалось.

Магнус моргнул, потом снова моргнул.

Он лежал, спиной приминая мох пещерного леса. Полуденное солнце слепило глаза.

Наваждение отступало толчками, и он попробовал сесть. Попробовал собраться с мыслями.

Они все, как хворост, вспыхивали идеей Испытания, стоило старейшинам поманить после посвящения легендой о связи душ. Слыхавшие и не слыхавшие баек, мифов ходивших около фамильяров, в самый свой первый год в роли мага, пьяные эйфорией Посвящения — все как один загорались мечтой оказаться достойным. Пройти Испытание, соединиться, даровав фамильяру новое воплощение, а себе — спутника в новом смысле. Но до шанса действительно проверить себя, рискнуть, предстояло прожить не меньше двух сотен лет. Стоит ли говорить, что желание сохраняли десятки, а действительно решались на обряд — единицы?

Сказки старейшин пленяли не только юнцов. После первой сотни лет, словно этап взросления, наступала новая тяга, рождённая не восторгом, но страхом. Дьявольски долгая жизнь мага вдруг вставала перед глазами — красочное полотно, окаймленное неизменным орнаментом. Узором жутким, как каждая пасть монстра, и именованным уродливо под стать — одиночество. Но снова было не время. И через эти круги проходил каждый, словно так для и них и задумано матерью природой, богами и небом. Он сам вовсе не стал исключением. Но что было — прошло. 

Магнус втянул сквозь зубы воздух и поднялся на ноги, хрустнула под сапогом ветка. Где-то над головой белка метнулась от дерева к дереву и скрылась в листве. У пещерного леса не было ни конца, ни края. Не было тут и небес, даром, что солнце ощущалось как и везде, а свет падал будто и нет тут ничего необычного, лес как лес. Нельзя было войти в него просто так, да и невозможно покинуть, не покончив с делом, за каким пришел.

Испытание началось, а Магнус и не заметил. Это было скверно. Когда он ступил в лес? Добрался ли до порога Лысой горы? Где Алек?

Ответов не было, и холодок пробежал по позвоночнику.

Темнота наступила сразу, минуя молочные отсветы сумерек. В пещерном лесу многое было иначе, отличалось от внешнего мира даже течение времени. И каждый раз, с какой бы целью ты в него ни пришел, лес являл новые и новые свои стороны. И все было по-другому.

Ярче Магнусу помнилось Посвящение. День, когда он стал частью Ковена, а магия приняла его, раскрылась, манящая и чистая, показала все, чего он сможет достичь и к чему прикоснуться. В тот день он выбирал путь и русло, по которому магия сможет от него течь. Или же, равновероятно — лес рассказывал ему о том, что сам Магнус давно выбрал и к чему был от рождения предназначен. Все кругом переливалось бесконечным соцветием красок, Алек вертелся у ног, радуясь, они шли вдоль бурной быстротечной реки, от гор и к Изначальному озеру. И тогда Магнус в самый первый раз в жизни почувствовал себя счастливым.

Сегодня все сузилось до теней и оттенков, не сделавшись мрачным, но даря уединение и интимность.

Шаг за шагом он шел по тропе, ткавшейся в тот же миг под его ногами, заставлявшей ускориться, пока не сорвался на бег. Он думал, что это поиск, но быстро понял — погоня. Не мог уловить только, в какой роли он сам — преследователя или дичи.

Лес всё менялся, словно не решив, в какой форме предстать. Было и жарко и холодно. Невыносимая влажность сменялась засухой — такой, что трава хрустела под неосторожной ногой. Магнус шел, Магнус бежал, боясь лишь остановиться. Откуда-то точно знал, что теперь ему нельзя останавливаться.

Деревья вдруг расступились, он оказался в центре идеально круглой поляны, но не замер, пошел по её краю, глядя в непроглядную чащу, обернулся, загибал спираль, пока вновь не очутился в центре. Сердце колотилось бешено — уже близко. Трава подернулась трухой, сменилась болотной тиной, потянула вниз. Неумеющий быть ведомым, Магнус нырнул. Бил ногами тяжелую мутную воду, загребал руками ил, пока впереди — внизу, нет, теперь он понял — вверху, — не забрезжил свет.

Погоня закончилась.

На берегу алел костер. Магнус выбрался, отряхнулся, как мог, от грязи. Мощным порывом солёного ветра прошило до костей, и он шагнул было к огню, как вдруг прекратил ощущать хоть что-то. Ни холода, ни влаги. Ни рук, ни лица, ни ног — он не был больше. Голос шепнул — смотри. И Магнус прозрел.

Повторяясь, он снова лежал на спине. Вымотанный, едва способный пошевелиться. Мысли были такими же — вялыми и неповоротливыми.

Магнус лежал и пытался прийти в себя. Воспринять увиденное.

За пару мгновений или часов он словно прожил несколько жизней, глядя на них чужими глазами. Глазами внимательными, цепкими, не привыкшими пропускать детали. Как зрение примитивных теряло многие чудеса, не давая хозяину труда заметить того, что он не сдюжит понять, как взгляд собак не делил мир на цвета, так и маги всех сортов и видов, от кудесников и чернокнижников до алхимиков и ворожей, видели лишь одну сторону магии, близкую им самим. Упуская остальное и высокомерно принимая необъяснимое за несуществующее.

Не лучше был и Магнус.

Все знали — нет мага без фамильяра. Маги появлялись на свет, и на роду у них было написано отличаться. Чувствовать магию и однажды встретиться с ней лицом к лицу. И в тот же день узнать фамильяра, отражение собственной души, сотканное из материи магических сил и принявшее облик его собственного тотемного зверя. Того, кто существует лишь потому, что есть сам маг. Верного спутника и резерв энергии, помогавший и колдовать, и исцеляться. Чуткого к опасностям, близкого и понятного — понятнее даже собственного сердца.

Маг творил волшебство, и это был первый шаг. Маг давал фамильяру имя — и это был второй.

Но оба они оказались ложью. Не самой большой на свете: почти весь человеческий мир ткался из искусной и глупой лжи, из вводящих в заблуждение небылиц, из полных обмана легенд, из ложных имён, подмен, удобных, но неправильных толкований. Однако же правда, которую Магнус узнал сегодня, казалась ему чуть ли не предательством.

Тут и там по лесу рассыпались знаки осени. Золото в красках, прелые запахи, мягкий свет. Природа переоблачалась, приглашая Магнуса отпустить ненужное, выйти на новый виток. Он не был готов.

Пальцем в рыхлой земле Магнус задумчиво выводил цифры. Шестерка, ещё шестерка и третья. Завершал рисунок, тянулся снова его обвести. Число зверя. Магия, привычная и простая, тянулась от его пальцев.

Он был ребенком. И другим. И ещё множеством. И был ветром, касавшимся детских волос. И сметавшими всё волнами. И солнечным светом, призывавшим веснушки на загорелые лица. Он был орлом, и котом, и рыбой. Был самой магией. Не пронизывающей живое и неживое, но той, из которой состоит сущее...

Головокружение отступило, оставшись на первых порах испытания. Земля была осенней, сырой, и Магнус стал ощущать холод. Он поднялся, чтобы развести костер, и огляделся по сторонам. Всё кругом выглядело до одури обыкновенно. И чего-то не хватало.

Огонь потрескивал, помогал дышать, ни о чём не думая. И оказался очень кстати. С темного ночного неба медленно, крупными хлопьями падал снег. Магнус передернул плечами. Выдохнул облачко теплого пара. Потер ладони.

Он, да все они, были уверены, что стали магами по праву рождения. Были прокляты ещё до того, как появились на свет. Магнус принимал свое проклятие, пусть на это и понадобилось время. Учился жить с ним, учился не ненавидеть собственное естество. Находил успокоение в книгах, полных запретных знаний, чарующих и надёжных. И любил магию до беспамятства. Его мир был соткан из противоречий. И так многие из них оказались выдумкой.

Магия жила в каждом. А люди, люди рождались способными к ней, всегда. Как эльфы и оборотни, как дети ночи и лесные духи. Но лишь человек мог потерять способность к магии, связь с миром. Из-за страха или недостатка воображения — просто перерасти тот этап, когда магия ещё могла начать струиться по жилам. Это оказалось невыносимо страшно, понять, что и он запросто мог — упустить. Оказаться по другую сторону вечной жизни и вечных чудес.

Магнус невесело усмехнулся. И вот опять — выверенный механизм самозащиты помогал ему: привычка жалеть и ругать самого себя, вместо того, чтобы столкнуться лицом к лицу со страхом.

Он не боялся мрачных подземелий, древних драконов, мощнейших заклинаний. Он брался за самую опасную и грязную работу, рисковал головой ради минутной симпатии, жертвовал всем ради любви, но на самом деле… Глубоко внутри всегда знал, что оставался трусом, неспособным посмотреть в глаза собственным слабостям. Пасовал перед чем-то большим.

Но всему на свете суждено пройти, и тот, кто идёт бесконечно, непременно должен был добраться и до подобного рубежа. Добраться, чтобы оставить его позади.

Магнус вдохнул морозный воздух, и ещё, глубже, до распирающей боли в груди. Медленно выдохнул. Картинка давно сложилась в голове, но он не позволял себе собрать её в единое целое, оформить в мысль. Что-то внутри него грозилось распахнуться настежь, оставить обнаженным и беззащитным. Более, чем когда-либо. И Магнус не знал, как себя к подобному подготовить.

И принялся за одну из двух вещей, какие получались у него с толком. 

С малых лет он знал: для хорошей сказки и нужно-то — песня костра да готовые слушать уши. 

Магнус поставил на огонь котелок: неясно было продлится ли здешняя зима дольше осени. Отряхнул с пня налетевший снег, скрестил ноги и завёл рассказ.

За высокими горами, за лесами дремучими, за пустынями, за седым морем и за алым, и за золотым — за спиной у целого мира — распростерся край.

И не было в том краю ни войн, ни голода. Не было хворей и смерти, неоткуда было взяться ни страху, ни боли. Не летали там птицы, не бегали звери, не молвил слова звонкого человек. Там и рождались они. Хочешь назови их духами, хочешь — феями, всё одно ошибёшься. Но были они бесплотны и сотканы из самой изначальной магии.

Всё на свете было им любопытно. Как ручей поет свои песни? Как ветер целует горы? Как песчинка знает, к какой песчинке улечься? Как стоится скалам, как полыхается пламени, как летается облакам?

В любопытстве своем, искреннем и жадном, не лишенном пытливости и терпения, были они дотошны и трепетны. И всем старались угодить и отплатить в должной мере за бесценный дар знания.

Касались они облака, просили его о доверии, как умели: через магию, давшую исток каждому, через те узелки и течи, что были у всего сущего общими. И становились для облака ветром могучим или влажным паром, питали его, несли, обращали в тучу — к чему бы облако ни влекло, становились они его поддержкой и оберегом. А взамен тянулись ближе, брали и себе часть, меняли на волю стремление да и сами облаком обращались.

Обращались и были им, парили по небу, сбивались громом, рождали молнии, и всё до той самой поры, пока не приходили к знанию — теперь и облака им понятны. И после срывались, принимали исконный вид и искали новые загадки мира большого и необъятного.

Не было среди них хвастовства и злобы, но была любовь, было желание разделить обретённое, стать больше, ширить свои знания и умения, да хранить их надёжно и верно.

Шло время. Ничто не стояло на месте. И вот, первый из краевого народа стал скатом. Не было пределов его восторгу. Как не стало и расстояний, которых нельзя преодолеть, чтобы встретиться, подружиться так со многими и со многим — ведь кроме ската были и другие рыбы, а сколько иных существ населяло морское дно? А что было за дном? А куда вела суша? А кто гнездился в горах? Кто ступал по иным землям?

Так и стали они покидать край всё чаще, уходить дальше. И знакомились со всем, что могли найти. И продолжали путь.

Они шли по-одному, ведь сложно держаться роем, коль каждого тянет в свою сторону. И менялись, каждый по-своему, становились иными, разными, но и тогда не узнавали ни бед, ни одиночества. А что боль? И боль была для них знанием, таким же ценным, что и другие. Но сами они не ведали зла, хоть и познакомились с ним и увидали в лицо. Зло не было частью мира, не имело ни тела, ни духа и обходило их стороной. Да и не умели они поделить мир на белое и чёрное, ведь вкушали всё новые и новые краски.

И встретился им человек.

В наивной простоте тянулись они и к человеку, обхаживали его да звали. Но тот оставался слеп и глух. С человеком рядом они едва не познали страх и разочарование, но не прекращали попыток. И вот, однажды кого-то из них услышал ребенок. 

Стайкой слетелись рожденные на краю к этому маленькому человеку, взбудораженные и счастливые. Они были уже с людьми достаточно долго, чтобы понять — малыш являлся особенным. Но не знали они, какое дать ему имя, что отличало бы его от сестер и братьев. Ясно было лишь то, что дитя не сторонилось магии, а сумело ее принять. Были и иные, подобные ему, и они двинулись на поиски, и снова тянулись, снова пели, и были наконец услышаны. Радость и покой поднимали едва не к блаженству, ведь решение было найдено. Но счастье их было до поры. Ведь и эти особенные люди, оказалось, открывались миру не до конца.

Оставалось искать, ждать, пробовать — это они всегда умели. Люди были сложнее, были странными, а оттого становились только привлекательнее. Ведь какое знание слаще добытого с колоссальным трудом?

С той поры люди стали делиться на их и не их людей. Те и другие были до безумия им любопытны, но с одними путь к желанному был немного короче. И стали они наблюдать, учиться и даже учить, как и всех своих друзей. Люди учились прилежно, слушали, хоть и не желали отличать дарованное от собственных мыслей. Впрочем, это скорее забавляло, чем вызывало грусть.

Никто не поймет, сколько до того момента прошло времени, но вот один из их людей наконец услышал. И принял. И отдал. И один из них впервые стал человеком.

И было это так ново, так ярко и так захватывающе, что окупило труды и ожидания с лихвой.

С тех пор каждый из созданий края ждал часа, чтобы из их людей выбрать своего человека. И пройти с ним путь. И узнать.

Закончив говорить, он хлебнул травяного отвара. Вяжущей сладостью языка коснулась валериана — он и не помнил, как добавил ее в котел. Напиток должен был притупить мысли, успокоить сердце, но пока только согревал изнутри, что тоже было неплохо.

Магнус повел плечами. Снег таял и обращался в ручьи. Скоро настанет время для мары сгореть и переродиться, но Магнус чувствовал — ещё не сейчас. До здешней весны у него были так необходимые минуты.

Костер потух, и Магнус разворошил кострище.

Момент ритуала близился, и он спросил себя — разве не за этим я сюда пришел? Откуда-то знал, что предстоит сделать, видел так ясно, словно прочёл в книге. Словно придумал сам.

Пересохшие губы сложились в невеселой усмешке. Он огляделся в бездумной надежде отыскать в зарослях знакомый силуэт — тщетно.

Но Магнус был не из тех, кто сворачивает с однажды избранного пути, не пройдя его до конца.

Пещера, в которой он очутился, мерцала. Мягкий холодный свет шел и от валунов, и от безлистых подземных деревьев, и каждая пядь камня ли, почвы вокруг дышала энергией, могучей и древней.

Воздух был прохладным и по-пещерному спертым. Лес являл свой неиллюзорный лик, и Магнус старался принять дар со всем почтением. Осматривался, запоминал и всё-таки в самой глубине души, под множеством слоев искушенности, благоговел.

Под ногами стелилась темнота.

Не желая тянуть, он вытащил колдовской камень. 

Первая руна легла на пол легко, без малейших усилий — центр заглавной пентаграммы требовал верной тотемной руны. Руны волка, которую Магнус чертил незапамятные число раз. Стоило начать — и остальное словно дорастало само. Ритуал, последний элемент Испытания, прост и понятен, как все обряды, не бравшие корни в незапамятные времена. Но лёгок был порядок действий. Труд начинался в смыслах.

Магнус умел отдавать. Любил дарить. Даже если нужно было вырвать часть самого себя, в этом не было ничего сложного. Тем более для кого-то настолько важного, как Алек. 

Но расставаться, отпускать — вот что было немыслимо. Магнус никогда не был способен прощаться. Он покачал головой, нанося последние штрихи. Ведь разве не так говорят? Любишь — отпусти. Магнус никогда не сомневался, что может любить. И не ведал ни единой ценности на свете, дороже любви. А раз так — он сможет. Пора значит пора.

Замкнув последний круг пентаграммы, он медленно опустился на колени.

Тронул кольца на немеющих пальцах, коснулся оберега-кулона. Потянулся было, да не стал поправлять волосы. Выдохнул, вытолкнул из легких весь воздух. Осторожно вдохнул. Поднял на густую, лишь подчеркнутую бледным свечением тьму глаза. Уложил ладони на камни пола.

И позвал.

Зов отразился от стен пещеры, дрожью пробежал про хилым стволам деревьев. Скрутился в тугую спираль. И обрушился тишиной.

Сначала Магнусу явились глаза. Две синие вспышки на полотне черноты. После был силуэт. Здесь, сегодня, Алек казался крупнее. От него веяло мощью, которую до сих пор Магнус не умел прочесть. И в то же время тянуло близостью. Родным, знакомым и кровным — тем, что ставило его в фамильяры. Но нельзя было отвлекаться.

Помедлив, всматриваясь в лицо Магнуса, Алек всё же ступил в круг, и вся пещера словно бы дрогнула. Магнус ощутил со всей ясностью: теперь и только теперь Испытание действительно началось.

Магнус улыбнулся — последний глоток воздуха перед нырком. Алек тряхнул головой.

Стук сердец обратился в бой барабанов, далекий, гулкий.

Ставки были сделаны. Пан или пропал. Сдюжит или провалится в пропасть. Но, так или иначе, ни один из них больше не станет прежним. 

Вливаясь в мелодию барабанного боя тонкой, дрожащей нотой, его магия ушла от сердца к предплечьям и заструилась с ладоней. Всё было иначе, было как никогда: он чувствовал, как исходит и срывается с пальцев самое его естество, и дух и тело смещаются в круг фантасмагорическим слепком.

Инстинктивно он едва не сорвал контакт, не отдернул руки, ощутив, как близок к пределу. Мышцы напряглись, обратились тугими канатами, пока он боролся с собой. Извечное стремление выжить — против оголённой воли.

Но Магнус умел платить по счетам. Он стиснул зубы, рывком согнулся в спине, усиливая поток. И всё это время, словно за якорь, держался взглядом за мерцание глаз Алека.

Тот приглушенно рыкнул. Сорвался на визгливый скулёж, незнакомый, болезненный, когда магия наконец окутала его, вздернула, подняла в воздух и заставила изогнуться дугой. Пронзительный вой резанул по ушам, но было в нём не страдание. Магнус замешкался, различил — свобода. Восторг.

И тут же не мигая уставился в центр круга. Прямо перед ним, сквозь него, творилось невиданное волшебство.

Он видел раньше, как двуликий волк обращается в человека. И в этом хрусте, в изломе костей и трансформации тканей, была живая звериная магия, не имевшая ничего общего с тем, что явилось ему сейчас.

Глаза не сразу привыкли к яркой остроте свечения, чужеродной мрачной пещере, но когда освоились...

Не разобрать — двое или одно, неразрывный, дрожащий образ, настолько хрупкий, что Магнус старался даже не моргать, не спугнуть, не потерять мимолетное. Он и понятия не имел, что что-то может быть настолько красивым.

И тогда почувствовал. Наконец, впервые за все время, здесь и сейчас, в последний, могло статься, момент — ощутил Алека с головы до пят. Было ясно как день, прозрачно, как капля росы — их двое и они одно целое. Все тело Магнуса, ослабленное, выжатое от магии едва не досуха, прошила нестерпимая боль.

В окрапленном круге, в голубом сиянии — цвета сумерек, цвета глаз Алека, цвета собственной магии Магнуса — перерождалось живое. Люди не знали толка в чудесах. Чудесным для них был и рассвет, и ловкостью рук исчезнувшая монетка, и песня, и огненный шар на ладони. Но чудо, настоящее чудо творилось здесь и сейчас. Что бы ни было, чем бы все ни закончилось, Магнус знал — ему не увидеть ничего прекраснее.

Человеческое тело выглядело сильным, поджарым, совершенным. Смутно знакомым. Странными, чужеродными линиями вились и расчерчивали бледную кожу шрамы. Немыслимые для едва рождённого, впервые принявшего новый облик, но словно делавшие его настоящим.

Темный росчерк ожога на шее приковал взгляд, будто воспоминание, будто слово, крутящееся на кончике языка.

И тут же, словно в наказание за невнимательность, магия дернула на себя. Полилась потоком, срываясь, живая, рьяная, совершенно ему бесконтрольная. Магнус похолодел. Пошатнулся. С трудом моргнул. Сжался, дёрнулся вверх и медленно завалился на пол.

Сила иссякла. Он впервые в жизни действительно познал как это — полное магическое истощение. Было больно. Липкий, ледяной страх испариной покрывал всё тело, Магнус даже дышал с трудом — беспомощный, напуганный, словно оглохший и даже хуже, чем ослепший. Из-под потяжелевших век он ещё мог видеть очертания леса, отсветы отгоравших рун и какое-то движение. Сознание отказывалось понимать, отказывалось помнить, где он и что происходит. Всё его существо заполнял чистый, без единой примеси, ужас.

Из последних сил он подтянул колени к груди, свернулся калачиком в тщетной попытке защититься. Лица, рта коснулось что-то горячее. Губы.

И сквозь мутную пелену беззвучия, минуя уши, вне слуха, в самом центре его головы прозвучал голос.

«Спасибо».

А потом наступило ничто.

Он шел заросшей тропой и не понимал, куда забросил его коварный волшебный лес.

У того было множество выходов, он раскинулся под землёй, словно гигантское дерево, пустившее во все стороны корни, и сети его пещер, говаривали, вели едва не в каждую точку мира. Знал только, что очнулся снаружи, на светлой, окруженной молодыми берёзками опушке, лежащим на расстеленном на земле плаще и с собственной сумкой под головой. В одиночестве, отличном от того, что когда-либо знал. Не хотелось ни есть, ни пить, руки и ноги затекли. Магнус поднялся, собрался, отряхнул плащ и двинулся куда глаза глядели, надеясь за новым поворотом увидеть тракт или любой ориентир. Потребность идти, не оставаться тут, гнала ложной верой — расстояние сотрёт, что случилось в проклятом месте.

Тянуться к магии было всё ещё боязно, ощущение опустошенности не пропало, и хотя энергия наполняла его как прежде, ощущалась она словно перетруженные после непривычно тяжелой работы мышцы. Незнакомо, но ничего, что было бы Магнусу не по силам.

Солнце золотило пахучую траву и распустившиеся среди неё цветы, и он по привычке всматривался — не найдется ли какой редкости и диковинки, да чего угодно, что могло бы пополнить его колдовские запасы. В пышных лиственных кронах щебетали птицы. 

Сам того не замечая, Магнус ускорил шаг, а после понял, что мчит с холма. Бежать было легко. Кровь разогналась по телу, ветер холодил щеки. Деревья становились реже, а земля твёрже.

Он поймал себя на том, что пытается ощутить свободу. Но слишком уж она была похожа на одиночество. Слишком остро ныло в груди разбитое сердце. Разбитое, как и прежде, им самим. Магнус тряхнул челкой, растрепал на макушке волосы пятерней. Ну уж нет. Сейчас он не станет об этом думать. Всё обойдется. Всё у него наладится.

Цветы в низине разрослись буйно и пахли до одури сладко. Магнус чихнул и сбавил шаг. Прислушался. Где-то по-близости должна была оказаться река, а он не настолько избаловался, чтобы растеряться с обычными органами чувств. Но вместо ожидаемого журчания услышал тяжелые торопливые шаги за спиной. Обернулся резко. И едва не врезался спешившему человеку лицом в плечо.

Замерли оба. Магнус подавился воздухом, а человек… Алек дышал загнанно, тяжело вздымалась грудь, щеки раскраснелись, а волосы растрепались. И в синих глазах застыл вопрос. Магнус отстранился, отступил на шаг. С усилием отвел взгляд. И тут же метнулся глазами снова:

— Это моя рубашка? — он инстинктивно прижал дорожную сумку к боку. — И мои, мои праздничные штаны?

Алек знакомо дернул плечом, приподнял брови.

— Ботинки не подошли.

И правда — он был босиком, стопы изгваздались в траве и земельной пыли.

— А что за трагедия постигла рукава? — Магнус кивнул на огрызки, обнажавшие плечи. Алек промолчал, но и без слов было ясно: мощные руки просто не помещались в магнусову одежку.

Ситуация попахивала абсурдом. Магнус развернулся на каблуках и продолжил идти куда шел. Алек последовал за ним. Не прошло и минуты, вырвался вперед, замещая трусцу широкими шагами, чуть сменил направление, явно уже поняв, где искать воду. А Магнус, не позволяя себе задуматься, потеряться между сотней вопросов, неправильностью происходящего, страхами и сомнениями, привычно повернул следом.

Каким знакомым это казалось, каким естественным. Словно и не было различия, человек его ведет или волк. Словно ничего и не менялось. Чувство было обманным, было ловушкой, но Магнус позволил ему захватить себя до поры. Слишком много за эти дни выдалось на его долю потрясений.

Праздничным брюкам однозначно пришел конец. Неприлично растянутые, они плотно обхватывали ноги и задницу Алека, тому явственно неудобно было в них идти, хотя всмотревшись выходило разглядеть — он не приноровился ещё к движению и габаритам тела, куда уж посадке штанов. И совершенно очевидным казалось, что на бедра Магнуса эти брюки больше не лягут. Жаль. Добротная была вещь.

Постепенно стали ощущаться и жажда, и голод. У реки Магнус набрал и вскипятил воды, пока Алек пропадал в пролеске. Хорошо бы, чтоб на охоте: остатков сухих лепешек на двоих было недостаточно.

Ели, как и разбивали лагерь, как шли — молча.

Магнус смотрел и не мог насмотреться. Хотел бы, но находил себя неспособным оторвать взгляд.

Захватывающим было всё. Как Алек движется, как жуёт, как жадно оглядывается по сторонам, как — по привычке — ведёт головой, прислушиваясь и принюхиваясь. Тот так явно и жадно осваивался в новой непривычной форме, что Магнусу хотелось отвернуться — ведь видел же, что тот сдерживается, не зная, правда, из-за него это или из-за чего иного. Алек поводил плечами, словно пробуя новую спину. Тянулся чуть дальше нужного; едва не путался в длинных ногах при осторожной теперь ходьбе. Едва не сунул руку в огонь, украдкой повторив за Магнусом, когда тот приласкал пламя, убеждая полыхать ровнее. И сам Магнус прикусил язык, задушил желание объяснить и помочь, ведь об обратном его не просили.

Алек ел прожаренное мясо со вкусом, как может лишь человек, знавший голод. Или кто-то, впервые отведавший человеческой пищи.

Сдерживал Магнус и рвавшиеся на свет вопросы, а те словно росли у него во рту, гроздьями облепляли небо, мешая глотать. Истощение и испуг сходили на нет, уступая место жгучему любопытству. Магнус ненавидел не знать.

Не это ли привело его на круг Испытания?

Он опустил голову, вжал в плечи. Во всех своих бедах он всегда был повинен сам.

Тишина между ними была бы даже уютной, но напряжение нарастало, и, казалось, даже воздух звенел не хуже тронутой тетивы.

— Хорошая сказка. Жаль, ложная, — Магнус поднял голову, посмотрел на Алека озадаченно, а тот, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил: — Ты снова неправильно понял, маг.

А ещё Алек был красив. Оставалось в нем что-то дикое, даже невинное, сквозило во всем силуэте и каждой черте, словно любовно выточенной из камня. Да даже не будь Магнус самим собой, Алеком нельзя было бы не залюбоваться. Красивым был и его голос, грубоватый и низкий. Но и не могло быть чем-то иным, кроме совершенства, создание, подобное сидящему против него на земле.

— Ты был там? Слушал?

Алек только кивнул.

— Почему ты держался на расстоянии? — он не спрашивал о том единственном месте.

— Я был рядом. Но я... давал тебе время? Ты был готов и не готов одновременно, как случается только с людьми. И только людям, чтобы понять себя, нужно остаться наедине с собой. Я понял неправильно?

Магнус нахмурился, внутренне вздрогнул от осознания — нет, Алек был прав. Верно ощутил его состояние, сделал лучший выбор за них обоих. Но в какой момент это стало так сильно его пугать?

— Я видел...

— Верно, ты видел. Но не понял. Это ничего. Ты поймешь.

Было заметно, как Алек расслаблялся по мере разговора. Словно лучше чувствовал Магнуса, ступал наконец на проторенную колею. Словно возвращался домой. Он улыбнулся, светло и открыто, глядя прямо в глаза. И Магнус помимо воли улыбнулся в ответ.

  


К ночи стоило добраться к Ревущим горам, не шугать зверьё, при удаче — найти и пещеру с горячим источником.

Магнус передохнул, узнал местность, да и магия стала осторожно просыпаться внутри, растекаться теплом по телу, больше не суля боли. Алек не был словоохотлив, похоже, слишком поглощенный новым в себе. Иногда обращался, задавал Магнусу тот или иной вопрос, вспоминая давно гложущие его загадки — почему суп едят ложками? для чего же нужны поклоны? зачем мужчины перестали надевать платья? — и он отвечал как мог. Сам же решил, что для встречных вопросов найдется ещё время. Не желал мешать.

Пещеру подобрали с толком, поужинали да стали устраиваться на ночлег.

— Но в чем я ошибся? — все же вбросил пробный камень Магнус.

Алек принял серьезный вид, отвернулся ко входу, туда, где виднелись звезды и луна набирала силу. Раскрытой ладонью растер шею, на затылок скользнул, взъерошив волосы.

И пока он молчал, обдумывая или подбирая слова, Магнус снова воспользовался шансом рассмотреть. Зацепился взглядом за ту же шею, проследив движение руки, и в ужасе в миг обледеневшими пальцами коснулся собственной. Замковая кузня, раскалённый меч в руках наперсника Валентина, запах палёной плоти и пронзительная, страшная боль, на которую нельзя было отвлекаться — он ведь взялся защитить детей, — всё встало перед глазами, забило нос, заложило уши, словно происходило снова, сейчас, а не два долгих месяца тому назад. Магнус почувствовал, что вцепился в чистую, исцеленную кожу ногтями и отдернул руку.

Теперь он всматривался в Алека иначе. Он не видел всего, но тот по летней жаре решил отложить на время сна рубашку, и грудь его, плечи, живот были открыты. И Магнус видел. Скользил, как завороженный взглядом, узнавая едва не каждый шрам, каждую свою неудачу. К горлу подкатывал твердый ком.

— Для вас время движется беспрестанно, льется рекой в одну неизменную сторону, — Алек перевел взгляд, всмотрелся в пламя, словно ища верные слова. — Нам тоже не сразу удалось уяснить, как вы смотрите на него, и только потом вышло понять почему. Но если время — река, для нас эта река буйная в половодье, бурная и стремительная в водопадах, гладкая, как стекло, в озерах, сплетенная сетью сотен имен и струй, бегущая в мириадах направлений, и нельзя разобрать, какое из них исток. Ведь все они изначальны.  
Мы не встретили никого сначала и не увидали иных потом. Путь любого из нас не идет по прямой, как и не повторяет пути сестер и братьев.  
Ты говорил — выбрали из своих людей по человеку и шли за ним по его стезе. Но я ведь не выбрал тебя тогда, ребёнком. Я встретил тебя и остался, и шел, ведь знал, что выберу много позже.  
Встреть я повозку, стал бы её колесом. Встреть её моя сестра, стала бы всей повозкой.  
Ты говорил, что мы ищем знаний. И они ценны. Но стремимся мы к истине.  
Говорил, став облаком, он узнал и двинулся дальше. Но как же все те, кто став облаком обрели, что алкали?..

Алек вздохнул, поднялся на ноги, метнулся взглядом по стенам пещеры. У Магнуса немного кружилась голова.

— Прости. Я… не очень хорош в словах. Но я научусь.

— Ты станешь великолепен в словах, дорогой. А я научусь слушать. — Магнус не понял всего, не разобрал путанных объяснений. Но казалось ему теперь, что углядел суть.

Сон не шел. Он лежал на мягкой подстилке на твёрдом камне и смотрел в свод природного потолка. Мысли роились. Никак не удавалось найти покоя, принять, позволить происходящему пойти своим чередом. Стояло ясным как день чувство, что он испытал, проснувшись за пределами подземного леса.

Тянула отчаянием в животе догадка о всех шрамах, что он разглядел. Что не видел раньше под всклокоченной шерстью? Углядел бы ожог на шее, выйди последние месяцы иными? Он поднялся, навис над Алеком, не приближаясь слишком. Он должен был разобраться. Должен был сосчитать...

— Что ты делаешь, — голос Алека хрипел ото сна, но Магнуса это не отвлекло.

— Двадцать семь, двадцать восемь... — продолжал шептать он, пока Алек не перехватил его руки, стискивая запястья, и не заставил посмотреть себе в лицо.

— Магнус, — твердо повторил он, — что ты делаешь?

Оба заметили, что лицо у Магнуса мокрое, а дыхание прерывистое. Ну да, он плакал. Ему хотелось спросить почему. Почему Алек все-таки обернулся, почему не оставил его, хотя теперь мог, почему его шрамы такие ужасные, почему их столько...

Вместо ответа на незаданный вопрос Алек поцеловал его. Просто прижался горячими сухими губами к губам на пару секунд. Опять.

— Я всегда буду защищать тебя. Буду рядом. Ты мой маг.

Слова отдавали предопределенностью, но теперь Магнус знал, что все не так. Нет никакого предназначения, никакой связи, дарованной свыше. Но есть выбор, который нужно делать двоим. Он осторожно отнял из хватки Алека свои руки. 

— Но кто будет защищать тебя? Я не... Не хочу, чтобы ты страдал из-за моего безрассудства.

— Так стань разумнее, — произнес Алек, и в полумраке пещеры было не разобрать, но, казалось, губ его коснулась тень улыбки. — Ты на самом деле не хочешь, чтобы я ушел.

Магнус покачал головой обреченно. Он такой эгоист, всегда был. А кто, как не Алек, знал его лучше всего?

Коснувшись рукой своих пересохших губ, Магнус не удержал вопрос:

— Почему ты целуешь, милый?

Алек замялся, справился, поднял прямой и серьёзный взгляд:

— Разве не так в людском мире принято выражать наивысшую благодарность?

Сердце у Магнуса сжалось. Он поднялся, вернулся на свой лежак.

— Но почему ты целуешь?... — голос был сдавленным, тихим, но оказался услышанным.

— Потому что хочу.

День шли вдоль скал, дальше к видневшимся росчерком на горизонте стенам. Алеку так хотелось по-настоящему увидеть изнутри людской город. Магнус улыбался, кивал, обещая небывалую пищу и развлечения, ведь были они вблизи одной из столиц.

Тропка под ногами была усыпана камнем, Магнус пинал бездумно то один, то другой. Щурился на синее небо, дышал полной грудью, украдкой рассматривал фамильяра, пытаясь поймать неясную ассоциацию, узнавание, выходившее в иную от признания сторону. Алек обернулся, посмотрел прямо, и Магнус вдруг понял.

— Ты ведь являлся мне. Я думал тогда, что вижу сон, но это был ты?

Алек серьёзно кивнул, будто без подсказок понял, когда это было и о чём речь.

— Ты едва не умер. Я делился силами сколько мог, я пел тебе, грел, но ты… не возвращался. Я только хотел тебя позвать.

Он густо покраснел щеками, шеей, кончиками ушей, и Магнусу резко бросилось в глаза, как тот бледен. Как незнаком ещё в самом деле с солнцем. Попытался понять природу его смущения, но не сумел.

Сказал:

— У тебя получилось.

Алек снова кивнул, неловко улыбнулся и резко ускорил шаг. Магнус смотрел ему вслед, решение загадки не находилось. Он тихо рассмеялся, вдохнул поглубже и ринулся догонять.

Вечерело. Магнусу послышалось, он потянулся и понял: там, глубже, в сердце горы, бьётся горячее озеро. Дёрнул Алека следом, и тот пошел с улыбкой.

— Примерив человечье обличье, негоже упускать лучшие из даров, — подмигнул Магнус. Он не стремился звучать загадочно, но не хотел и предвосхитить.

Увидев озерцо Алек стал скидывать одежду, и Магнуса вдруг охватило смущение. Он отвернулся, отошёл по изогнутому тоннелю ко входу. Вечер отдавал бразды ночи, и на небе стала проступать бледным слепком луна. Он присмотрелся, шокированно моргнул: полная. Где-то за сотни миль начинался Шабаш, совет подходил к концу. Магнус понял вдруг, что совсем не стремится быть там.

Вымыться, теперь, когда рядом была горячая вода, вот уж чего хотелось нестерпимо, кожу охватил зуд. Он нашел в сумке мыло, вернулся к счастливо плескавшемуся Алеку, бросил ему кусок, и тот ловко его поймал, понюхал, улыбнулся благодарно. Магнус кивнул, смеясь, и снова ушёл — не стану мешать.

У входа в пещеру коснулся пологой стены, вдумчиво, резкими и острыми штрихами начертил все нужные руны — говорил с древними духами гор, просил о ночлеге. Завершённые знаки полыхнули алым, и медленно потухли, мерцая на прощание словно тлеющие угли. Ветер поднялся из глубины пещеры, где-то удивлённо вскрикнул Алек, и Магнуса окутало приветливым теплом. Всё было хорошо. Им дали разрешение.

Он наворожил в камне зеркало. Вид выходил потасканный. Ох, негоже. Да и волосы на висках отрасли сверх меры, а челка слиплась в пыльную паклю. Потянулся, разворошил шевелюру и замер. Ото лба уходила светлая, словно припорошенная пеплом прядь. Испытание наложило свой знак.

Звук шагов прервал созерцание, и, не глядя на Алека, он поспешил к благодатной воде в свой черед. Вода охватила тело, бурные струи коснулись утомленных мышц, и Магнус вытянулся, расслабился наконец. Мылся тщательно, не боясь истратить весь кусок мыла, жалея об отсутствии пахучих масел, какие мог бы добавить, будь это ванной.

Потерялся во времени, забылся, наслаждаясь всем тем, по чему так истосковался в дороге. Выбрался из кольца камней на нетвёрдых ногах, увидел на стене отблеск пламени костра, который Алек успел развести у входа. С улыбкой потянулся к сумке за бессменным флаконом с маслом сандала, растёр в ладонях немного, нанёс на плечи и грудь, выпрямился и только тогда почувствовал кожей присутствие.

Алек смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, и грудь его тяжело вздымалась. Стыдная краска непривычно бросилась к щекам Магнуса, стоило заметить — Алек всё ещё обнажен. И возбуждён. Магнус прижал руки к бёдрам, ощутив внезапную дрожь, и не смел отвести взгляда от потемневших, горящих первобытно-диким огнём глаз.

Как?..

Алек отмер первым. Подошёл, беззвучно и мягко ступая, босой. Магнус сбился, скользнул взглядом на крупный, тяжёлый член, поднимавшийся к животу. Сглотнул скопившуюся во рту слюну. Почувствовал отклик собственного тела, изо всех сил пытаясь его заглушить. У него давно никого не было. У Алека никого не было никогда. Но они ведь не станут?..

Отсветы костра метались тенями по открытой коже Алека, очерчивая каждый изгиб, каждый шрам. И Магнус не понял, как сам потянулся коснуться изогнутой линии, расчертившей бедро — Магнус сорвался с обрыва, упал на ветку, едва не сломав шею, ему было чуть больше ста. Кожа рубца была жесткой и горячей. Масло с пальцев оставило на ней жирный след. Он поднял взгляд, и Алек поцеловал его снова. Не так, как прежде. Порывисто, жадно, на этот раз — словно воруя что-то, словно стремясь успеть. И стоило Магнусу ответить на поцелуй — он всё одно что сорвался с цепи.

У Алека были большие, жадные, быстрые руки. Он не знал, что делал, но любопытство и жажда вели его по всем верным дорогам, его знание, тяга, помогали слишком быстро подобрать все ключи. Открытый и любопытный, он двигался, касался так, словно нет ничего естественнее на свете. И Магнус, Магнус не нашел причин сопротивляться. Он хотел его, конечно же хотел. Как никого прежде. И это пугало своей неправильностью, неуместностью и простотой. Так не должно было быть. Но и не могло быть иначе.

Магнус вырвался, отстранился, повел за собой к лежакам.

Однажды Алек попробует и этот плод. Так почему же Магнусу не стать тем, кто ему покажет? Тем, кто откроет дверь. И пусть мысль об иных дверях отзывалась сосущей болью. У него была эта ночь, было желание, была вся скопившаяся любовь. Алек думал, люди целуют в высшей благодарности. Магнус хотел рассказать ему, как целуют ещё.

В звериной привычке или человечьем стремленьи, Алек вылизал его едва не всего. Кружа языком по шее, впивался пальцами в бёдра. Забирал в рот сосок и притирался пахом, встречая Магнуса на половине движения. Сделал влажными живот и запястья, мешая со слюной пот. И томление, необходимость позволить, ждать, обращало желание Магнуса в крупную дрожь, порывистые мазки тупыми ногтями по плечам и рукам, по шее, поцелуи-укусы в губы, в спину, в живот.

Флакон с маслом Магнус заметил, когда едва не отправил ногой в огонь. 

Схватил, откупорил, зацепился с Алеком взглядом. И со всей нежностью, с большей, чем думал способен, нанёс масло ему на пальцы. Алек смотрел заворожено, облизывал припухшие от поцелуев губы, и сколько ни вглядывался, Магнус не видел в нём незнакомца.

Лёг на живот, приподнял бёдра, направил руку Алека, давая подсказку. Тот понял по-своему. Коснулся промежности легко и едва ощутимо, сжал ягодицу в горсти, опалил другую резким выдохом. И лизнул.

Магнус тонул в наслаждении, в безумии, теряя себя и собственное простое имя. Выстанывал что-то, не следя за словами, елозил под твёрдой рукой Алека, державшей на месте.

Вечность спустя тот нашарил флакон и сам. Вошел пальцами, изучая, шептал что-то в самый копчик, а Магнус едва не кричал от животного, злого почти желания. Дёрнулся, оттолкнул руку, выгнулся, чтобы самому направить член. Было много и больно, ощутимо необходимо.

Алек угадал, распробовал, сорвался на дикий ритм с первого же толчка. 

Магнуса давно никто так не трахал. Размашисто, быстро и щедро, не рисуясь и не смущаясь взаимного удовольствия, хватая, сбиваясь с поцелуев на жестокие, сладостные укусы.

Кончая глубоко внутри него, покрывая всем телом, мощно толкаясь, Алек вдруг притерся грудью к спине Магнуса и закричал. Стены пещеры отразили крик, раздробили, унося, и на самом излёте тот показался отголоском волчьего воя.

Магнус не помнил, как кончил и сам. По телу разлились тепло и усталость, тяжесть Алека поверх казалась правильной, а не лишней. Тот чуть сдвинулся, скользнул рукой по тяжело вздымавшимся Магнусовым рёбрам, носом зарылся в волосы на взмокшем затылке. И, отстранившись, восхищенно шепнул:

— Так хорошо, Магнус! Совсем не как у других. Почему ты так редко это делаешь?

В вопросе его звучало столько искреннего, незамутненного недоумения, что Магнус не нашёлся с ответом. Лишь рассмеялся. После — перевернулся на спину, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу.

Что-то кольнуло остро в груди. Алек до сих пор являл собой неоспоримое чудо, завораживающее, неведомое, но одновременно, во всём: в хмурой складке между бровей, всклокоченных жёстких волосах, том, как он прижимался всем телом, как обнимал и главное, как смотрел, — был его Алеком. Самым близким существом во вселенной. Магнус положил руку ему на щёку, поднялся пальцами выше, зарываясь в волосы за ухом, собирая в горсть на затылке. Настойчиво притянул ближе, так, что они едва не соприкоснулись носами.

— Тебе было хорошо? — Алек уверенно кивнул, выглядя таким серьёзным, даже сейчас, довольный, потный, едва разделив с кем-то ложе в самый свой первый раз. Магнусу хотелось поцеловать его до нестерпимого зуда в пальцах. — Тебе было хорошо. Но может быть ещё лучше.

Костер всё полыхал, обдавая жаром, охранный полог держался у входа в пещеру надёжно и крепко. Впереди у них была очень долгая ночь.

Шли без спешки. Мышцы сладко тянуло. Ветер трепал волосы, дёргал Магнуса за плащ, но не мешал, лишь давал ощущения воздуха и пути, которые он так любил.

Не сразу заметил — он чувствует Алека, обретает наново их связь. Но чётче, плотнее и крепче. Неловкости, которой Магнус по глупости опасался, не было. А было тёплое, распирающее, греющее в груди счастье. Он и не думал, что оно окажется таким незнакомым.

Алек то отходил вперед, то оказывался рядом, касался, как делал всегда. Порой — Магнус заводил беседу. И говорить получалось легко.

Здесь, меж гребней молочно-белых Ревущих гор, дышалось иначе, как нигде в мире. Слабо, ещё едва ли намёком, в воздухе появлялся и запах близкого моря, но Магнус не был уверен, что это не только его фантазия. А может и призрачный отклик собственной магии, чуявшей неожиданную близость родных мест, впервые за незапамятное количество лет.

До ближайшего города оставалось без малого полдня пути, так что, после короткого привала, решили не ночевать больше в горах — у гостеприимства троллей был свой предел. А на то, чтобы войти за стены после заката, задержись они, мастерства ему хватит с лихвой.

Магнус первым заметил стремительно приближавшуюся точку, ещё с горизонта. Указал Алеку, не успел обернуться, дёрнуться, как вниз спикировал сокол. Заложил круг и опустился, мягко взялся когтями за выставленную Алеком руку.

Воспоминание пришло внезапно, встало чётко перед глазами. Пробежало по телу беспокойным предчувствитем. Магнус подобрался.

— Это птица младшего Моргенштерна.

Он до боли ярко помнил самого мальчика. Напуганного и злого, загораживавшего спиной сестру, пока едва не сквозь зубы просил заезжего мага о помощи. И помнил, как тот держал птицу. Помнил он и историю, рассказанную по секрету маленькой Клариссой, пока Магнус вёл их тайными тропами под защиту подруги сбежавшей матери, — как пытался отец научить сына опасности любой любви.

Алек моргнул, словно сопоставляя что-то. Сокол тревожно взмахнул крыльями, и он улыбнулся, поднял на Магнуса тёплый взгляд:

— Да. Моргенштерн его мальчик. Магнус, это мой брат — Джейс.

Сокол смотрел оценивающе и недобро, как могут только хищные птицы. Магнус вздохнул.

Когда-то ему было семь, к нему впервые пришла магия и фамильяр — и он думал, что знает о мире всё.

Ещё вчера он ощущал себя на все четыреста с лишним лет и мнил умудрённым опытом и знаниями, уверенный, что ничто его больше не удивит.

Сегодня — смотрел на своего Александра, на сокола на его запястье, на занимающийся закат и ощущал, что открыт к новому. К тому, чем этот мир ещё сможет его удивить.

— Фамильяры выбирают не только магов, я прав?

— А почему?.. А. Просто маги лучше чувствуют связь и живут дольше. Вот и всё.

— Вот и всё.

Магнус ступил ближе. Алек позволил взять себя за руку, сам переплел пальцы. Повернул плечо, отпуская птицу. Сокол тут же взмыл в небо, заложил круг над их головами.

— Так что, — невесело спросил Магнус, — они в беде?

— Да. Девочке и мальчику нужна помощь.

Магнус качнул головой, сощурился на садящееся за горизонт солнце.

До города было едва ли полдня пути, а повезёт найти потайную тропу у узла лей-линии — и того меньше. Магнус поправил на плече сумку. Впереди их ждала неминуемая опасность и бес разберёт какое ещё зло, а ведь они только-только обрели друг друга. И видит небо, Магнус не собирался больше терять.

Он перевел взгляд на лицо Алека, на хмурую складку между бровей, упрямство в глазах и плотно сжатые губы. На расслабленно опущенные плечи в дырах оборванных рукавов, на пальцы, доверчиво сжимавшие ладонь Магнуса. Увидел и своё отражение. Выдохнул.

Как ни крути, он знал, кем был. Знал, кем являлись они оба.

Сокол в небе лёг на крыло, нетерпеливо спикировал ниже.

— Так и чего же мы ждём? — бросил Магнус, уже делая первый шаг. Зная, что Алек непременно ступит след в след.


End file.
